


Le Chat

by PaisleyWraith



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaisleyWraith/pseuds/PaisleyWraith
Summary: A fun little story of a funny little few hours in Kenng’s day.





	Le Chat

Kenny stared at the object in Karen’s arms. 

“Tell me that again?” He asked, staring at the reddish fluff nicely curled against her chest. 

“He got into the house,” Karen said, nuzzling against the cat’s head. “He wouldn’t leave me alone. I’ve never seen one of the junkyard kitties so friendly, before.” 

Kenny tilted his head at the cat, who meowed at him pointedly and wormed out of Karen’s arms. It dropped to the floor and padded over to Kenny to rub against his legs. 

“He can’t stay here,” Kenny protested, as the cat swat at his shoes. He looked over his shoulder at his parents, passed out on the couch. “Karen-”

“He’ll freeze to death outside,” Karen protested, and the cat sat on its haunches to meow up at her brother. “I’ll take the blame if they get mad. He’s so sweet, Kenny. He purred when I first picked him up.” 

Goddamn it. Karen was pleading, reaching down to scritch the kitten’s ears. It did nuzzle against her hand, but immediately went back to Kenny, leaning heavily against his legs. 

Seriously, god. Damn. It was supposed to be freezing out. Winter break, half of South Park was snowed in or visiting warmer weather elsewhere. It’d probably die out there and sure, it was a little sweet and really seemed to be after attention and-

“Nah, I’ll keep him in my room,” Kenny cautiously bent down to scoop him up but the cat more or less leapt into his arms. It butt it’s head against his chin, meowing, and Kenny scratched its ears. “I’ll give him back to you tomorrow. But you gotta figure something out for him if he can’t live outside. He’ll be found here.” 

Karen kissed her brother’s cheek. “I will! I promise. He’s got to belong to someone. He’s way too nice to just be one of the feral kittens.” 

Kenny manhandled the little thing to cradle him in his arms. He was a pretty cat, reddish and long haired, bright green eyes and long ears. It looked right up at him, interestedly, and Kenny tsked his tongue. 

“You’re probably right,” He mentioned, as the cat reached up with a paw to bat his cheek. “He looks cool.” 

“I’ve been calling him Fox all night,” Karen laughed. “I forgot the name of the one from Fox and the Hound. So it’s just Fox.” 

“Oh god, you even named it.” Kenny groaned in mock despair. “I’m doomed.” 

Karen laughed at him, shoving him and little Fox aside as she stalked to the kitchen. Kenny looked back down at the cat. 

It was rumbling in his arms, looking up at him intently. Such pretty eyes in a cat. This had to be a housecat, it felt well-fed on top of everything else. 

“Well, let’s go,” He told it, headed off to his room. “You’re lucky she talked me into it. You’d freeze your tail off tonight.” 

He kicked his door shut behind him and let Fox jump out of his arms, padding around the room in a circle before sitting on the floor and looking at him. 

“What?” Kenny had his hands on his hips. “I don’t have anything for you to eat, if that’s it. Window’s broken, you can leave through that if you need to take a piss, thank you very much. Whatcha see is whatcha got.” The cat blinked at him. “So whatcha think?” 

The cat took another walk around, much more interested than last time, and Kenny leaned against his door. It inspected the clothes in the corner, stick it’s nose briefly in the broken-open closet, regarded the rickety fan and old mattress on the floor. 

“My bed, not yours,” Kenny snipped at it, grinning as the cat meowed back at him. “Yeah, yeah. Cry me a river.” He stripped off his shirt and jeans, tossing them in a corner and flopping down on the bed in his underwear. The cat was gone. 

Kenny surveyed. “Fox?” 

The cat was curled in a corner by the door, bushy-tailed and staring. Kenny’s brows furrowed. 

Oh. 

He’d thrown things. Maybe it had a bad past, the poor kitty. Kenny clicked his tongue at it, stretching out on the bed in what hopefully was a very unthreatening manner. 

“Cmon, it’s okay,” He reassured him. “Sorry for throwing shit. You got nothing to be scared of.” 

Talking kindly seemed to resonate with the animal, because it cautiously approached the bed. It stared at kenny, tail flipping from side to side elegantly, before he batted him on the nose. 

“None of that,” Kenny poked it back, amused when the cat sneezed in response. “I worked all day and night. I need sleep, little dude. If you want to stay, you better be quiet.” 

Fox watched him with green eyes, almost analytical. The asshole immediately hopped onto the foot of the bed, curling up in a corner. 

“That’s not-” Kenny cut himself off. Anything was better than a wild animal bouncing off the walls. At least this answered if he was a housecat or not. Definitely was. “-Fine. Don’t eat my toes in the middle of the night.” 

Karen’s cat merely curled into a ball, and Kenny was asleep in another fifteen minutes. 

-

 

He was woken up in the middle of the night, not by the screaming, but by the cat. 

He glanced down to see the cat fluffed up to about thrice its normal size, hissing at the door and something glass was thrown. 

“Hey,” Kenny lifted his head off the pillow, heavy with sleep. “It’s okay.” 

Glowing eyes stared at him from the end of the bed, moonlight gone from the window. Kenny held out his hand regardless, cats had excellent enough night vision to see, he was sure. 

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “My parents just get loud when they’re stressed. It’s been a rough month. It’s just loud.” 

Fur pressed against his fingers, and he realized the cat and crawled up to meet his hand. He gently ran his hand down its back. 

“Don’t you worry, they’ll calm down,” Kenny reassured him. “It’ll be alright, Foxy-friend.” 

The cat pushed his hand aside, moving up to curl against his chest and face the door. Almost protectively. 

Kenny snorted, softly, scratching his ears. The cat never stirred, but purred softly as he pat it’s head. 

“They’re upset because Kevin left,” He murmured to the kitten as he laid back down. “I miss him too. I can’t blame him for leaving, but...” 

But he still left. Still left him and Karen behind, didn’t quite care enough about his younger siblings to stick around until they could all leave. 

He didn’t blame him for wanting to leave. 

“I get letters and things from him still,” He admitted quietly. “And he’s happier, I know. I just wish he’d cared enough to stay for us,” Kenny muttered. 

Fox nuzzled him, repeatedly rubbing his face on Kenny’s until the other half-cuddled him to his chest. 

“Alright, Stop,” Kenny laughed quietly. “Go back to sleep. Everything is okay. We’re okay.” 

—

Kenny woke up to the cat jumping from the window onto his stomach, which made him cough violently. 

“Oh my god, you asshole cat!” Kenny batted at him, but the little brat merely meowed loud enough to wake the dead. Unfortunately, he wasn’t in need of it yet and would like it to stop. 

Fox walked up his chest to stare him right in the eyes and meow. Loudly. 

“Alright, so it’s food, is it?” Kenny groaned. “Alright. Fine. I’m up.” 

He got dressed, picking up the cat almost as an accessory. Fox settled nicely into his arms until they reached the kitchen, and the jumped up on the counter and walked along the dirtied countertop. 

Nothing in the fridge for him. Kenny sighed, rubbing his eyes. It was too early for Karen. She’d sleep late, enjoy her winter break. Fox was examining everything in his path, almost like he was looking for something. 

“There’s nothing here, bud,” Kenny told him quietly, so as not to wake his sleeping parents on the sofa. “Sorry.” 

Fox looked at him with a rather withering glare, and hopped off the counter onto the floor. He sat at his feet and meowed. 

Fuck, what now? Kenny racked his brains. 

“Alright, cut that shit out,” Kenny scolded him as he picked him up. “Enough. Let’s go see some buddies. Maybe they’ll have something to feed you.” 

Fox apparently understood the word ‘go’, because he was immediately out of his arms and at the door. Kenny snorted, grabbing his ragged parka and following him outside. 

It was still snowy, of course, but the paths were clear enough for them to walk with no trouble. He’d stop at Stan’s first, he had a dog, maybe he had something for cats. 

Fox ran along ahead of him, looking back every so often to make sure Kenny was still following. He almost assumed he was leading him to his home, only where he stopped at made him laugh. 

“Yeah, you and me both, buddy,” He told the cat, freezing hands shoved in his coat pockets. “They don’t own a cat. I know those guys.” 

Fox yowled in front of the Broflovskis door, jumping up almost level with the doorknob. 

“Oh, stop,” Kenny scolded him. “It’s not your house! Don’t scratch their door or anything, for fuck’s sake, dude.” 

“Who are you talking to?” A tired voice called to him, and Kenny saw Stan with a coat thrown over his pajamas. “Is there a reason you’re yelling at Kyle’s house, Ken?” 

“First of all,” Kenny corrected, “I’m not yelling, I’m scolding. And I’m talking to Fox, not the house.” 

“Fox?” Stan perked up as he always did when animals were mentioned. 

Kenny gestures as the cat came running to the sidewalk. “Karen found him. He’s super sweet, dude. He’s someone’s pet, for sure. Recognize him?” 

“No!” Stan said, delighted, bending down with an open palm. “C’mere, little guy. What’s up?” 

Fox stared. Unblinkingly. Stan furrowed his eyebrows. The cat slowly walked towards him without batting an eyelash, green eyes focused eerily. 

Stan stood quickly. 

“What’s wrong with him?” He asked, watching the creature carefully. “Why does he do that?” 

“I...” The cat stopped at Stan’s feet, sitting to stare up at him. “I’ve never seen him do that.” 

“Weird-ass cat,” Stan looked at Kenny and back at him. “He’s definitely not Kyle’s, though- what?” He asked the thing, which meowed pathetically. 

“He’s starving,” Kenny snorted. “You have anything cats can eat?” 

“I think so,” The brunet said thoughtfully. “Hold on.” 

Stan jumped onto his front porch again, door swinging as he disappeared into the front door. 

“That’s more energy in him than I’ve seen all semester,” Kenny noted, stooping to pat Fox. “Poor guy. He’s had a rough time lately, too. So be nice to him, you little ass.” 

Fox flicked his tail, looking irritable. He looked even more condescending when Stan came back with a bowl of wet dog food, which he placed in the driveway for Fox. 

The cat stared at him. 

“What, did you want him to come back with a ribeye?” Kenny poked the thing in the side, laughing as it swatted at him. “Sorry, Stan. He’s an asshole.”

“That’s fine,” Stan smiled, swinging his legs over the porch rail. “Speaking of which, though.” He pointed at the neighboring house. 

Kenny followed his gaze. “Kyle?” 

“He said he was staying behind while his family went to visit California,” Stan rolled his eyes. “Guess who changed their mind without telling me.” 

“Also Kyle,” Kenny guessed wryly, a slight smile on his face. 

Stan threw his head back. “He could’ve said something!” 

Kenny laughed, a bit too loudly. “Yeah,” He said, earning a weird glance from Stan. He raised his eyebrows, heart pounding. Shit, that had been weird. “What?” 

Stan chewed the inside of his cheek. Thinking. Both he and Fox were watching. 

“You know you can tell me whatever, right?” Stan spoke kindly. “And I wouldn’t tell Kyle.” 

Time to go. 

“Thanks for the food, Stan, I’m going to head into town and see if anyone has posters up.” Kenny was speedwalking away before the first exasperated ‘Kenny!’ could be heard. 

Fox trotted alongside him a second later, looking up at him. Kenny tried to shake off the jitters. 

“Nothing, buddy,” He told him. Nothing. More accurately, no one. 

No one at all. 

—

There was nothing at the police station. Kenny wasn’t about to report him missing yet, either. It was unlikely he was just a super friendly wild cat, but in the case that he was...

Honestly? He’d probably keep him. 

Fox was cute and nice to talk to, plus he seemed to like him and Karen a lot. If nothing else, he’d feed him and he could hang around the junkyard. Kenny would make sure he ate good and nothing hurt him. 

Fox seemed to like the idea, nuzzled against Kenny’s chest as he carried the furball back home to Karen. 

“Kenny, you got a cat!?” 

The boy stopped in front of Butters’ house, where the shorter blond came running over to look. 

Fox bristled in his arms, and Kenny spoke quickly. 

“Hey, slow, man. I think he’s skittish around things moving too quick.” 

Butters immediately smoothed his movements, reaching to gently brush his ears. “When did you get a kitten?” 

“Found him last night,” Kenny mentioned. “Karen’s already attached. He’s a sweet guy.” 

“Gosh, he’s beautiful,” Butters praised, though it didn’t seem to make Fox ease any, “He sure doesn’t look like a wild cat.” 

“That’s what I was thinking,” Kenny said as Fox glared at the other boy. “No one reported him missing, either.” 

“Hey,” Butters lightly nudged him, grinning. “Good news for you and Karen, at least. Ah!” He took back his hand as Fox snapped at him. “Jeez!” 

Kenny flicked the cat’s ear. “I don’t know if he’s irritable because he’s hungry or what. Sorry.” 

“Hey, What’s up guys?” 

Kenny exhaled. Slowly. 

He turned to see Cartman, looking between the two. 

“What’s happening lovebirds?” He reiterated his question, strolling forward. “Why we having a secret meeting all close together?” 

Kenny suddenly realized Fox was fluffier than he’d ever seen him. And was staring with dilated pupils at the newcomer, like he wanted to eat him. 

“Uh...you might want to back up, man.” Kenny tightened his arms around Fox as Cartman snorted. 

“Why’s that, Kinnie? Did you whip your- AGH!” 

Fox leapt out of Kenny’s arms, back claws scratching through his shirt as he launched off and headed for Cartman. 

Kenny howled with laughter as Cartman fled from a small reddish cat, who got a good few strikes before he slammed his front door shut. Butters was covering his mouth and Fox snarled at the door. 

Kenny was in fucking tears. Who the hell gets chased by a cat? Butters was trying very hard not to laugh and was making some truly impressive expressions, particularly when Fox came trotting back with a rather satisfied saunter to his gait. 

Kenny scooped him up, almost forgiving the marks on his chest and torn parka for the entertainment. 

“I, uh...” Kenny tried not to look at his friend. Butters was contorting his face and making him have to swallow back more giggles. “I better take him home.”

“Good luck Kenny!” Laughter colored Butters’ voice, and Kenny kept giggling all the way home. 

—

“I wish you’d gotten that on camera,” Karen laughed, Fox cradled like a baby in her arms. The cat was tolerating it, even if he didn’t look thrilled. “We could’ve gone viral, Kenny. Think of the fame.” 

“Ah, another ruined opportunity,” Kenny’s eyes sparkled. “I’ll have to take it to my grave.” 

Karen kissed the top of Fox’s head. “What a good boy!” 

“He also tried to bite Butters, so hold on with that praise,” Kenny teased. “How surprising that no one wants him.” 

“Oh no,” Karen said cheerfully. “Guess we’ll have to keep him!” 

Kenny rolled his eyes with a smile. “What’re we gonna do with a mean cat?” 

“Well, clearly he has the potential to be a good guard dog,” Karen’s eyes twinkled. “Did he bite Stan, too?” 

“Nah, he liked Stan okay.” Kenny recalled. “Just stared some. He still seems to like you.” 

“He knows who’s important,” Karen joked, scratching under his chin. Fox seemed to enjoy that, at least. 

Kenny snorted. “Yep.” Important. Kenny leaned against the wall of his sister’s room, thinking. Stan had given him some interesting information. 

“Did you know Kyle left town without telling Stan?” Kenny mentioned casually. Karen looked up, the smile disappearing off her face. “Like, who does that?” 

Karen was saying nothing, but the look in her eyes was too understanding. Kenny scrambled. 

“It’s just...why would you change your mind without shooting someone a text?” Kenny laughed, nervously. “Without leaving a note, without telling Stan-”

“Without telling you?” Karen had that analytical look in her eyes again. That clever look he disliked when she latched onto something he didn’t want her to know. 

Kenny swallowed, searching for the next thing to say. 

Karen watched him. 

“Are you still in love with Kyle, Kenny?” She asked softly, and Kenny heart jumped into his throat. 

“I’m not having his conversation,” Kenny said, and immediately stood up. 

Fox leapt out of Karen’s arms, making a rather startling noise as he bounded towards Kenny. 

Kenny scooped him up with shaking fingers. 

“Kenny I’m sorry-” Karen started, but her brother interrupted her. 

“It’s fine, sis, it’s okay.” Kenny closed the door behind him, burying his face in Fox’s fur for a moment. 

He felt sick. Two people in one day. 

He escaped to his room, locking the door behind him as he slid to the floor. Fox jumped out of his arms, likely frantic at his helpless pose, he meowed worriedly at the blond. 

Kenny scratched his ears, staring off at nothing. 

Fox butted his head against him, meowing. 

“It’s okay,” Kenny soothed. Fox nuzzled his chin again. Worried. Concerned for him. He swallowed. 

“I’m so dumb,” He said softly, closing his eyes. “If everyone else could tell, he had to, too. Of course he could. He probably knows, he...” 

Fox was trying very hard to get Kenny’s attention, batting his face and nuzzling until he finally just rested his head on his chest. 

Kenny cuddled him. 

Kyle had to know. He was too smart not to know by now. Karen had found out ages ago, as if Stan was now realizing it? 

Kyle either knew or he was on his way to finding out. 

“I’m just crazy about him,” Kenny murmured. “I’m crazy. I don’t know what to do about it.” 

Asking him out was totally out of the question. He’d have to be insane. They’d been friends too long for Kenny to throw a curveball like that. He’d only complicate things, and Kyle would let him down easy and be nice and Kenny would feel like a loser. 

POPSHHHHHHKKKKKK

A truly horrendous noise made Kenny jump up, nerves settling for a fight before he even knew what was happening. 

Fox tumbled backwards, and for a horrifying second Kenny thought he’d been hurt. He writhed, making a horrible howling noise, and three seconds later Kenny was facing a tired-looking and bedraggled redhead sprawled on his floor. 

Kenny was losing his mind. Finally, after so many years. He finally lost all his sanity in one fell swoop. 

“Oh my god it was only 24 hours,” Kyle stumbled to his feet, looking paler than normal and a bit sickly. “I’m gonna fucking kill-”

He froze, turning to stare at Kenny. The other boy stared back, gaping, frazzled mind trying to connect the dots. 

“Kenny!” Kyle stumbled, walking it off line nothing and roughly grabbing the front of his shirt. “I was- it- the cat-”

Fox. The cat. Reddish and irritable, sweet towards him and Karen. Kenny was going to faint. 

“You’re- what- Fox?” Kenny weakly tried, and Kyle shook him lightly. 

“Fox! I was a damned cat and I saw Karen and I was trying to get you to understand, I took you to my house and I tried to get Stan to pay attention but I couldn’t find anything to type on and as for writing! I didn’t have the dexterity but I tried and by the way I am not going to eat dog food, I’d rather starve, even though your senses are truly different as a cat I was still me, and I understood, and I....” Kyle finally took a breath, simply out of necessity. “Kenny, you’re pale.” 

“I’m suddenly not feeling so hot,” Kenny laughed, sliding back down to the floor. 

Fox. He was...that was...impossible, he was a cat. A red headed cat with a temper and hatred for Cartman. 

“Believe me, I’m shaken up about it also,” Kyle was sitting next to him, one hand on his forearm. The redhead did look extremely tired. “It’s been a bad day. Thank you for now throwing me outside on top of it all.” 

“Yeah, no problem,” Kenny said weakly. 

Fox. Who heard both mentions today. 

“Yeah, imma go kill my self now,” Kenny went to stand and Kyle grabbed him, yanking him back to the ground. 

“Oh no you’re not,” Kyle might be tired but anyway exhausted Kyle was an easily pissed Kyle. “Don’t you dare run off now. Not after all this.” 

“I can’t even process this,” Kenny said slowly. 

“Well let me fucking spell it out for you,” Kyle snapped, cheeks reddening. “I was turned into a cat, you took me in, and two different people hinted or outright claimed you loved me. That’s been our day.” 

“That’s been our day,” Kenny agreed weakly. “Can I go kill myself now?” 

“No,” Kyle said, and kissed him. Brief, quick, so quick he might’ve hallucinated it. He wasn’t sure. It was enough to make him clutch at the other, however. Kyle quickly rectified at least this confusion by kissing him a second time, softly, on the forehead. 

“I can’t...” what was even happening. Kenny’s mind was spinning. 

“I think I need to rest,” Kyle admitted. “I just...later we can go to my house and talk, okay? We’ll get this all straightened out.” 

“Uh huh,” Kenny said, not quite getting it. Was Kyle leaving, or—

Kyle tugged him. They ended up curled on Kenny’s beat-up mattress, Kyle’s arms around Kenny. 

Oh this was definitely not plantonic. Kenny had a leg thrown over his hip and everything. He nestled under Kyle’s chin, feeling like he’d been transported to some ideal world. 

“If this turns out to be a dream or something, I’m gonna be so pissed,” Kenny mentioned. 

Kyle snorted. “If it is, come tell me that you like me rather than keeping it to yourself and frustrating me, please. Otherwise,” Kyle rubbed Kenny’s neck, massaging the muscles like one might pet behind a cat’s ears. “Get some sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

Warm and comfortable, Kenny dropped off, uncertain of his fate when he awoke, but hey. Not like that was new.

**Author's Note:**

> I was coerced and I’m not even mad.


End file.
